The four duets
by Forevermore889
Summary: Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Erza are in a band called The Foxy Ladies they are in a contest that they win and they get to go on tour with the Band called The Dragons that are Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal... When there band managers decide to play matchmaker they get paired up and forced to do a duet with there partner. Will love blossom or will something happen to complicate things.
1. The Foxy Ladies

"Hey girls let's do this if we win we will be able to go on tour with the boy band that wins the other contest in Magnolia" Lucy said excited

"Yeah let's do this thing" Erza, Levy, and Juvia said in unison

"Ok girls 5 minutes till ShowTime" Mira the girls manager said cheerfully

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levi gets ready to preform next Erza doing her weird vocalizing thing she does before preforming, Levy practicing her dance moves again, Juvia practicing her dancing like Levy, and Lucy trying not to freak out by doing breathing exercises. Yes Lucy is confident in her singing but she still freaks out and thinks she will mess up so she keeps her mind off it by doing breathing exercises and other stuff to keep her calm. _**(The girls are wearing the same thing in the music video)**_

"Now we will welcome one of the best girl bands out there The Foxy Lady's" The speaker said introducing The Foxy Ladies

The girls walked on stage waving to the screaming fans.

"Hello everyone we hope you enjoy own new song called move" Lucy said earning loud cheers

 _ **[All:]**_ _ **  
Mmh**_ _ **[x4]**_ _ **(ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh**_ _ **[repeats]**_

 _ **[Levy:]**_ _ **  
Hey baby (mmh**_ _ **[x12]**_ _ **)  
Tell me your name  
I got a fever for you  
I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem  
I'm a bit old school  
When it comes to lovin'  
I ain't chasing you  
Ain't waiting  
I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go**_

 _ **[Lucy:]**_ _ **  
Oh (talk to me)  
You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)  
'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)**_

 _ **[Juvia:]**_ _ **  
Hey,  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot,  
I think that I might fall (woo!)  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**_

 _ **[All:]**_ _ **  
Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**_

 _ **[Erza:]**_ _ **  
Oh silly  
Why you afraid?  
Don't be a big baby  
Quit playing games  
And put your arms around me  
You know what to do  
And we can take it down low**_

 _ **[Lucy:]**_ _ **  
Oh  
You know that I've been waiting for you (for you!)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (myself!)  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else (looking at no one else, looking at no one else)  
(hey yeah oh)**_

 _ **Hey**_  
 _ **Get your back off the wall**_  
 _ **Don't you get comfortable**_  
 _ **Looking so hot**_  
 _ **I think that I might fall**_  
 _ **Feeling like it's my birthday**_  
 _ **Like Christmas day came early**_  
 _ **Just what I want**_  
 _ **So when we move**_  
 _ **You move**_

 _ **Get your back off the wall**_  
 _ **Don't you get comfortable**_  
 _ **Looking so hot (yeah!)**_  
 _ **I think that I might fall**_  
 _ **Feeling like it's my birthday**_  
 _ **Like Christmas day came early (early! Yeah)**_  
 _ **Just what I want**_  
 _ **So when we move**_  
 _ **You move**_

 _ **[Erza:]**_ _ **  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move**_

 _ **[Lucy:]**_ _ **  
Move it baby, oh!  
You know that I've been waiting for you (ooh!)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else**_

 _ **[All:]**_ _ **  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?**_

 _ **Hey,**_  
 _ **Get your back off the wall**_  
 _ **Don't you get comfortable**_  
 _ **Looking so hot**_  
 _ **I think that I might fall**_  
 _ **Feeling like it's my birthday**_  
 _ **Like Christmas day came early**_  
 _ **Just what I want**_  
 _ **So when we move**_  
 _ **You move**_

 _ **Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!**_  
 _ **Boy come and get me**_  
 _ **Don't be scared**_  
 _ **Show me what you do**_  
 _ **Don't you know a girl**_  
 _ **Like a boy who moves!**_

Once the girls finished the song everyone was cheering and applauding the girl group.

"Have a nice night everyone and again we hope you enjoyed" Lucy yelled to the cheering fans and the girls walked off stage

The girls drank out of there water bottles and high fived each other for their amazing performance the girls smiled at each other.

"You girls did amazing" Mira smiled

"Yeah but did we do good enough to win" Lucy said nervously

"Juvia is sure we did good enough to win but it's not all about wining but also about having fun" Juvia said cheerfully

"Yeah your right Juvia even if we didn't win at least we had fun" Lucy said smiling gratefully at Juvia

It was now time for the judges to decide who won and got to go on tour with whoever won the contest in magnolia. As the judges were discussing the 4 girls looked at them in nervousness wanting to know if they won.

"And the winner is…. The Foxy ladies"

Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Erza grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down in excitement they then walked out onto the stage saying thank you for the support and couldn't have won without all of their fans. They then walked back stage and started talking about random things and how happy they were they won the girls were now talking about who they would go on tour with.

"Hey girls tomorrow we will get to know who we will be going on tour with but for now lets go back to the hotel and rest up" Mira said smiling the same old smile and looked really happy

"Ok" the girls say in unison

"Soooo who else wants to go to the hotel and have victory pizza and sundaes" Lucy says with a smirk

"Hell yeah" Levy said

"But its not Sunday so we can't have sundaes" Erza says sternly

"Ahhhh but Juvia was looking forward to a sundae can't we just this once" Juvia says

"No sundae until Sunday" Erza said sternly again

"Fiiiiiine" Juvia pouts

Lucy and levy giggle at their friends

"Don't worry Juvia we still can have chocolate ice-cream" Lucy says trying to cheer up the blue haired girl

The girls and Mira drive to the hotel and has fun eating ice-cream and pizz

* * *

 _ **In the Next Chapter**_

 _The boy band called The Dragons Perform at the contest in magnolia hoping to win. Will they win or will they lose..._

* * *

 _ **I do not own fairy tail and I hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **Lucy: Hey Hallie can I use your hair dryer mine broke**_

 _ **Me: Sure its in my room on my desk by my bed**_

 _ **Lucy: Thanks**_

 _ **Happy: Bye everyone**_


	2. The Dragon

"Hey flame ass" Gray said in agitated voice

"What did ya call me striper" Natsu said back in a mad tone

"What are you deaf I called you flame ass" Gray yelled

"I heard ya all right ice princess" Natsu said putting his forehead hard against grays head gray doing the same

"Flame ass"

"Ice princess"

"Flame head"

"Stripper"

Laxus the boy's manager thumps both Natsu and Grays heads both boys falling on their asses, Jellal sighed, Gajeel practicing his guitar caring less on what is going on around him.

"Owww that hurt Laxus" Natsu whined

Gray just crossed his arms and huffs

"We should be practicing so we are ready for our turn" Jellal said calmly

"Yeah Jellal's right so get your asses off the floor and start practicing" Laxus says grumpily

Natsu and Gray grumble before shooting glares at each other then getting off the ground.

Laxus got a call so he went to the other room to answer it

Natsu practiced his dancing and his singing, Gray practiced his dancing, and Jellal played the piano, Gajeel still playing his guitar.

Laxus walked back into the room after the phone call.

"OK if you boys win youll be going on tour with The Foxy Ladies I have no doubt you'll win" Laxus said in a bored tone

The boys were going to say something but the announcer came on stage

"Ok seddel down so the next performance is one of the most famous boy bands around The Dragons"

The boys walked out on stage and

"Hey everyone this is our new song Incomplete" Natsu said grinning at the crowd _ **(Listen to the song to know everything to lazy the do the name things *Probably because I don't know where to put them*)**_

 _ **Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Distant faces with no place left to go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Without you within me I can't find no rest**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_ _ ****_

 _ **I tried to go on like I never knew you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_ _ ****_

 _ **Voices tell me I should carry on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, my baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's written on your face**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_ _ ****_

 _ **I'd try to go on like I never knew you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_ _ ****_

 _ **I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't wanna make you face this world alone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna let you go (alone)**_ _ ****_

 _ **I'd try to go on like I never knew you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_ _ ****_

 _ **Incomplete**_

After the song the crowd went wild for the boy band and they grinned at the audience

"Thank you everyone" Jellal says then the boys walk back stage feeling satisfied with their self's when they got back stage there smiles dropped because of a disturbance in there confident moods.

"Well well well if it isn't The Dragons don't be so sure you won because we all know who's the best boy band and that's us" Jacob said Jacob is a kid in the band The misery's with him the lead singer he a cocker asshole who thinks he's better than everyone. The boys growled at the boy that didn't even wince the Jacob boy walked away Laughing.

The judges were deciding on a winner and the boys were looking at them hoping and praying that they won and those idiot called the misery's don't.

"Annnd the winner is… The…..Dragons"

The boys cheered and fisted bumped each other and looking at the miseries with cocky smiles on their faces the boys walked on stage where the cheering fans were and thanked them.

"Oh it's not over yet The Dragons this has just begun we will beat you" Jacob said smiling evilly

Laxus called the agency to inform them that The Dragons had won and to inform The Foxy Ladies and there manager Mirajane.

"Hey everyone let celebrate our victory with food" Natsu said with a childish tone

"Wow Flame tart you are such a child" Gray says annoyed

"Well at least I'm not a stripper" Natsu stated

"Here we go again" Jellal said clearly getting annoyed with their behavior

Natsu and Gray started fighting things flying everywhere a shoe had somehow hit Gajeel and he joined the idiots fight. Laxus sighs shaking his head in annoyance he the hit all three of their heads against each other. The boys then proceeded to celebrate with food.

I do not own fairy tail


End file.
